


Holiday Cookbook

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: I can be the adult in this situation... maybe [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OCs - Freeform, sooonyoung and jihoon horrible cooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Soonyoung shows off Inhwa's class cookbook to Wonwoo and Junhui





	Holiday Cookbook

**Author's Note:**

> Grade and age breakdown: Wonjin (12) sixth year (February), Mae Hwa (8) fourth year (January), Sujeong (8) third year (August), twins (6) and Inhwa (Echo) (5) kindergarten (March, December)  
> inspired by this post: eggpuffs.tumblr.com/post/168135035213/amykittee-watchthelightfade-chunkpump

Minghao picks up his phone, “Hello?”

“Line, hook, and sinker.”

“Seokmin, please it’s hook, line, and sinker.” The chair creaks as the owner leans back. “Did he fall for it?” The only response from the phone is Seokmin’s breathing. “Seokmin… this is a phone call. I can’t see you smiling.”

The person on the receiver lets out a boisterous laugh. “Sorry, Myungho. But yes, he fell for it.”

“Jihoon hyung is lucky he’s Jeonghan hyung’s favorite besides you.” His rings clack together. “I can’t believe we agreed to watch seven kids for one night.”

“It’ll be fine, Myungho. Besides it should be easier since they’re not toddlers anymore. Wonjin is the oldest at twelve, then Mae Hwa and Sujeong are both eight, your kids are six, and little Echo is five.”

“That sounds like a headache. For Junhui hyung’s sake, this had better turn out well.” Minghao hears his office door open. A young girl’s head pokes in.

“Baba?”

“Yes, Xue Guang?”

“Is it photo lesson time yet?” She hums with anticipation. The door swings back and forth.

“Seokmin-ah I’ll talk to you later. My little student is here.” Minghao ends the call. “Did you bring your camera, Xiao Xue Xue?”

“BABA!” Xue Guang’s brother bursts into Minghao’s office. “I need a recess!”

Minghao blinks. “It’s cold outside… You want to go out there?” He points at the snow swirling outside.

“No, a recess! Teacher said we all had to share a family recess with the class!” Rui flaps the paper at his father. Minghao takes the paper. He sighs with relief.

Minghao speaks first in mandarin, “What your teacher wants is called a “recipe”, Rui.” He repeats the sentence in Korean, heavily emphasizing the word for recipe. Rui lights up with understanding. He smiles, “What kind of recipe do you want?”

“Baba, my photo lessoooon.” Xue Guang whines.

“Rui, wait until Appa gets home okay? I have an appointment with Xue Xue right now.”

The boy sighs, “When will Appa be home?”

“Five!”

“Susu I’m right here. I’m not Uncle Soonyoung.” The boy responds crossly. Minghao tries to hold back his laughter.

 

The familiar three set of footsteps enter the house.

Inhwa runs up with a book in his hand to Soonyoung. “Appa! Appa! Look! Look! My recipe is here!” 

“Ah this is your class cookbook! Let’s see what recipes were put together.” Soonyoung skips to the main course section. “Oh my goodness! This is fantastic!”

“This one is my favorite Appa.” Echo points to the recipe for Sungyeol’s Beansprout Soups.

“Wow you kids are amazing, listing the ingredients and steps,” Soonyoung pats Inhwa’s head. “Let’s share this with the others.”

“Okay!”

 

Junhui is prepping curry, when his phone rings. “Hello?”

“Junhui! I’m bringing the kids over to show you this cookbook!”

“You’re WHAT?! Soonyoung can’t you just send me the pics of it?”

“No, it’ll be much better in person. I’ll tell Jihoon to arrive there.”

“Is he at the theatre? Soonyoung! Wait! You can’t come over just like that! This isn’t college. Soonyoung!” The phone call ends. Junhui breathes a huge sigh.

Mei Hwa looks up from her homework, “Baba what’s wrong?”

“Sujeong is coming over. As are her brothers and fathers.”

“Sujeong is?! When?!” His daughter scrambles out of her chair.

“Mei Hua, homework first. Then you can get your things ready for Sujeong.” Junhui reminds her.

 “Fine~.”

The door keycode beeps.

“Sujeong?!” Mei Hua’s eyes twinkle with anticipation.

“It’s Appa” a deep voice responds.

“Oh. Hi Appa.” She dejectedly greets.

“What?!” A dismayed Wonwoo replies. “Why is my greeting so sad? I see, I’m not wanted! I’ll be leaving then!”

“Okay bye Appa. Bring Sujeong with you.” Mei Hua deadpans.

“Oh, come on. You too?!” Wonwoo hangs his head. “You’re not even a teenager! You can’t have sarcastic tones yet.”

“Wonu-ssi, you’re too dramatic~. Come join me in the kitchen.” Junhui beckons to his husband. “I need help chopping vegetables.”

“Just because I’m not in front of you, doesn’t mean you two can be kissing!” She announces as Wonwoo drags his feet into the kitchen.

Junhui chuckles, “Mei Hua, we’re a couple too. We get to be affectionate.” He wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s neck. She sticks out her tongue in disgust.

The door keycode unlocks again. All three looks towards the door.

“Mae Hwa!” A girl in a giant lime green puffy coat bursts through the doorway.

“Sujeong!” Mei Hua runs to hug her.

Junhui tuts quietly, “Did Soonyoung ignore all the speed limits?” Wonwoo merely sends a knowing look at his husband.

The girls jump around the living room, still embracing each other.

“Anyone would think you two haven’t seen each other in months.” Wonjin enters the living room with Inhwa following closely behind.

“Hours can feel like months, oppa.” Sujeong snarks.

“Awww, the three of you remind me of our relationship in college!” Soonyoung coos upon entry.

“Appa who am I then?” Inhwa pipes up.

“Your music dad.”

“The girls are me and Uncle Junhui. Wonjin is Uncle Wonwoo.”

Sujeong huffs, “Explains a lot.” Wonjin sends daggers at his sister.

“Noona~, do you still have your picture book?” Inhwa tugs at Mei Hua’s shirt.

“Yeah! Let me get it for you and then we can read it together!”

“Mei Hua, you still need to finish your homework first.”

“But we have guests!”

“At this point, they’re less guests and more like family that always visits.”

“Excuse me, hello? I’m still here.”

Wonwoo points at Soonyoung’s interjection, “See? Extended family. So, go get Inhwa a book, and then finish your homework Mae Hwa.”

Mae Hwa disappears to go fetch a book. Soonyoung looks at his kids, “Well…. Since we forgot to grab your backpacks, I’ll stay up to help you guys with it when we get home.”

“No practice tomorrow morning?”

Soonyoung smiles and shakes his head, “Nope. Tomorrow is my day off, since we’ve just started the practice for this season.”

“Suju-Noona, read me the book Mae Hwa Noona gets for me.” Junhui and Wonwoo stare at Soonyoung. The latter looks at his phone.

“It’s Sujeong Noona, Echo. Don’t copy Oppa,” She chastises her brother.

“Hyung calls you soju.” Inhwa cocks his head inquisitively.

Sujeong sighs, “I will read to you if you call me by my actual name, Echo.”

“Echo, Sujeong, is the mermaid princess okay?” Mei Hua pops out with a sky blue book in her hand.

“Mermaid princess!”

 

The adults pour over Inhwa’s class holiday cookbook. Mae Hwa and Wonjin are at the other end of the table.

“Look at this one! Doesn’t this one sound good?”

Junhui makes a slightly amused face. “I’m not sure how much is exactly 2 loads of sugar.”

Wonwoo peers over Junhui’s head. His nose crinkles. “Wait who makes brownies with only 3 teaspoons of chocolate?”

“Clearly Miyeon does! Don’t be mean about her brownies Wonwoo!” The latter holds his hands up in defeat.

“What are other recipes are there?” Wonwoo takes the book from Junhui and starts flipping through.

“Wait!”

“What?”

Junhui pulls down the book, and flips it back two pages. “Aha! There it is!” His finger points at an interesting recipe.

“What is ∞?” Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung.

Junhui chuckles at the precise measurements and instructions, “Oh! There’s no way Rui would know specifics of this.”

“I don’t know. He is after all Mingyu and Myungho’s kid.” Soonyoung scrutinizes the recipe, “Also this is only a dish those two would come up with.”

“Still better than what you or Music Appa could put together.” Wonjin mumbles. Wonwoo is unable to hide his chuckles, while Junhui simply smiles. Mei Hua’s jaw drops.

“Wait, where’s In-?” Everyone in the kitchen turns their head toward the opening apartment door.  A small black snowman figure steps into the entry way.

The snowman figure opens its mouth, “Yah Soonyoung! It’s Wednesday!” He waves to the others.

The couple turns to the addressed man. The man’s eyes shoot wide open. Probably the widest Mei Hua has ever seen it.

“Crapples.” Soonyoung turns to the bedroom, “Sujeong! You have music lessons!” A muffled ‘coming’ comes from Mei Hua’s room.

“Uncle Jihoon!” Mei Hua jumps out of her chair to give the still coated figure their special high five.

“What’s new with you Mae?” He rustles her hair after finishing their handshake. Mei Hua jumps out of the way, hearing the thudding footsteps.

“Appaaaa!” Echo tackles Jihoon.

“Echo do you want to go with me to Noona’s vocal lesson?” Jihoon picks up the youngest.

“Can I sing too?”

“Not over there. The teacher needs to hear your sister clearly.”

“Echo if you stay here, you can sing to your hearts content.” Junhui smiles.

“Will Uncle Wonwoo and Dance Appa do a duet?” The two men in question look at each other. Wonwoo does his best to avoid looking at his expectant family members.

“Appa! I’m ready!” Sujeong looks down, bashfully. “But… I left my lessons bag at home.”

“I have copies of your books in the car. Start putting on your shoes.” Jihoon looks at his son, “Are you coming with Noona and me or staying with Hyung and Dance Appa?” Inhwa looks back and forth between the two parties.

 “With Noona and you! I want to tell you what Rui Hyung did!” Wonjin appears with Inhwa’s coat and mittens in hand. Jihoon takes them with a brief nod at the eldest child.

“Rui is your same age year friend, Echo. Sujeong grab his shoes please.” The three exit the apartment as Inhwa tells Jihoon what the two did in class today.

Junhui immediately turns back to Soonyoung. “Which one is Inhwa’s?”

“Junnie, there’s an index.” Wonwoo takes back the cookbook. He raises a brow at Soonyoung. Junhui follows in suite upon reading the index.

“Wait. Wonjin why are you judging me?”

“Echo showed me the book while we were on the subway.” The eldest child deadpans. Mei Hua tugs at his sleeve. Her horror at Wonjin’s whispering, is similarly mirrored by Soonyoung watching the interaction. While the couple flips to the page.

“Kwon Soonyoung! How can you let your kids eat this?!” Junhui nearly screeches. His husband dodges the near collision of Junhui throwing his head backwards.

Wonwoo murmurs, “Well… Inhwa definitely got his taste buds from your’s and Jihoon’s cooking.”

Junhui runs to comfort Wonjin, “You, poor soul. Come here or Uncle Mingyu’s place for more recipes to save your siblings.”

“Hey! It’s not that bad!” Everyone stares at Soonyoung. “Okay. It might be slightly bad.”

“Appa it’s a miracle you and Music Appa survived three years after college without the others.”

“That’s because we kept sending them food.” Wonwoo supplies. Wonjin deeply sighs.

Soonyoung hangs his head. “Fine. I get it, I’m a horrible cook.”

Mei Hua pats Soonyoung’s back. “Echo is creative like you, though.”

Soonyoung looks up with hope in his eyes, “Mae Hwa, I knew I liked you the best!” He hugs her tightly. “Mae Hwa stay at our place tonight!” He teases.

“NO!” Her dads yell.

“But my homework is finished!”

 

 

Inhwa’s Hot Cakes (Korean version of pancakes… kind of)

3 scoops of flower

Water

Eggs

Mix it all together. Put small spoonfuls in the frying pan (not too much or else it will get stuck). Throw in some toppings like gummy worms or peach rings when done ( I like to put it in before its done).

**Author's Note:**

> inhwa's recipe is based on japanese style pancakes but with this mix: starrymart.co.uk/ottogi-hot-cake-mix-500g.html (it's no longer in production) so inhwas list is as good as my guess.  
> also rui's recipe i decided to leave it unknown since gyuhao strikes me as a pair that would make their own korean-chinese fusion food  
> Hello,   
> It's been a rough week for everyone. Jonghyun's death left a hole in everyone's heart. Many of us left social media to recover from the loss. I'm slowly coming back as the days pass.  
> I want to say thank you readers for living and pushing through any difficulties that life has thrown at you. Even if you're struggling to get to a good point in life, I believe you can make it there. Please keep living.   
> Have a good and safe holidays


End file.
